Stranded
by Dr. Beckett's Lab Assistant
Summary: It all started with a stranded Jedi... He wants to get on with his mission, and they want his technology. Call it a fair trade, if you want, but he's not ready to give it up. Star WarsStargate Atlantis Crossover.
1. Prologue

**Stranded**

**T**

**Dr. Beckett's Lab Assistant**

**Disclaimer: **Stargate: Atlantis, and any references belong to their rightful owners. (aka people way richer then me.) Star Wars belongs to George Lucas (the science fiction God) and any of those other guys. (Also richer then me.) And MacGyver belongs to... those people who own it. (Richer then me, wouldn't you know?)

**A/N: **Let us see... This story has been brewing in my mind now for a while... I'm hoping it will be able to kill my writer's block... Maybe not, but maybe so. J00 never know... What to say? It takes place between Attack of the Clones and Revenge of the Sith. (After Anakin has become a Jedi.) Once again, this was to kill my writer's block, so I have no idea how serious this is going to get, or how long it will be. That, and I wanted to try a different writing style.

I got the inspiration for this story from my friend's story starting idea. AKA "It started with a stranded Jedi..." (She doesn't post, but if she did... It is guud stuff.)

Kudos to anyone who can guess who it is! I'll try to update soon!

* * *

Okay, he was almost positive now that being the messenger for such a task was not a good idea. If possible, it was the worse and stupidest thing he had ever done. And now, as his ship crashed down onto the planet, shot out of orbit, he was almost _positive _this was the dumbest thing he had ever done.

Try as he might, he could not repair his ship. That would require parts, something he didn't have or couldn't access on the uninhabeted planet. How long he was going to be stuck there, or how long it would take to MacGyver the ship into operation again was beyond him.

So he did the next best thing.

He waited.

As far as he could tell, he had only been on the planet for a week before everything went wrong. Well, if it was possible to get worse, it did.

He had been scouting out the planet, looking for anything that could possibly be of use to him when he heard it. What it was, he had no idea. But it sounded interesting, and he was full of curiosity. That, and he had already taken his anger out on everything around him.

A Jedi without patience is like a pond without fish.

What is the point?

As he investigated the noise, what he saw was beyond him. It seemed almost impossible, untheoretical.

It was a large stone ring, filled with water even though it stood up upon its end. If that wasn't enough to confuse him, watching as four people stepped out of it was sure as hell enough.

He could have let out a strangled cry, rushed to them asking for aid, given himself up. But something about them told him no. The force didn't like them. Or at least, that was his interpuration.

Holding his lightsabre in one hand, he pushed himself up against a tree. He was quiet. No one could have heard him. So when he heard what they said next, he was confused.

"Where are you going, McKay?"

"There's something on the Life Sign Detector."

He froze, he heard the male approach him. He made no attempt to be silent. Through the force he felt a weapon out, ready to shoot him if he did anything rash.

So he stayed still, and waited for him to come.

"Oh, my."

The male stood in front of him, startled.

"_You did not see me." _

He waved his hand in front of him, slowly, as all Jedi do. The man simply looked at him, only raising an eyebrow.

This irked him.

"_Go away."_

He waved his hand again, but still this man, McKay he thought his name was, did not leave.

"Shit."

That seemed to have an effect on him. As he opened his mouth to say something, he ignited his lightsabre. Almost as quick as he had been, he felt something press into the back of his neck.

"Drop the... shining sword... thing."

Rolling his eyes, he turned it off and knelt to put it down. This his almost captors expected. What they didn't was his igniting it again and twirling, kicking the feet out from under the man and kicking him back as he fell.

Shots of some sort of primitive blaster were fired after him, but he managed to get away, thanks to his fancy Jedi aerobics. With a grin, he turned back to them, and holding his hand in front of him, pushed the two firing at him back with the force.

After that, he was gone.


	2. Operation: BEFRIEND

**Stranded**

**A/N: **Okie-dokkie, Here is the first chapter! It's kind of difficult for me to keep a definite writing style and throw in talking. It's like throwing ice into boiling water. It just doesn't work out right. You lose the ice. Ugh.

Just want to say I'm a huge fan of Obi-Wan and this is the first story I've written (and posted) without him in it. It's going to be so hard for me to write! Maybe I'll shoot myself...? No... But I might bring in good ole' Kenobi later. Maybe after the Jedi discover their messenger didn't make it...? Or maybe I'll learn to grow up and actually write something without him in it.

Wait... Is it really Star Wars without Obi-Wan...?

Excuse me while I bang my head on the wall...

* * *

"Teyla, Ford, you two okay?" McKay asked before looking over at the third male.

"I believe so," the female said, picking up her gun and standing up.

"Yeah," the male nodded.

"I'm great too, thanks for asking," the fourth member said crossly.

"Well I knew you were okay, John," McKay said, rolling his eyes.

Still irked, John stood up, tucking his gun into its holster and dusting off his pants. He did a quick scan of the area, found nothing and sighed. McKay looked at his Life Signs Detector, almost half heartily.

"Whoever it was is gone now," He informed them.

"So we can see," John said.

McKay glared.

"But who was it, and why did they attack?" Teyla asked, walking over to stand next to John.

"Who knows," Ford shrugged, "but I got the feeling that he didn't like us very much."

McKay snorted and Ford glared at him. McKay put his finger in front of him, as if remembering something. He tapped the air, trying to figure out how to explain it. His team members watched with interest.

"Before you scared him away, major," McKay recalled, giving John an evil look, "He waved his hand in front of me, and talked to me like... Like he was trying to persuade me to forget something."

"I do not understand," Teyla said, looking confused and earning a roll of the eyes from McKay.

"I don't either, but there was something weird about him," McKay continued. "Until a week ago there were no signs of life on this planet. And all of a sudden we pick up a...a..." McKay couldn't seem to think of the right words.

"PuddleJumper 2.0?" Ford suggested.

"No, not a PuddleJumper 2.0."

"Hey, I was just saying..."

"I know you were just saying, now hush." McKay snapped, "The Wraith Dart thing, only, it's not."

"The ship thing," John nodded, "We all read the report. But what are you getting at?"

"What if he was using that ship on some sort of errand?" McKay asked. "Maybe he's got his hands on some sort of superior technology. Or better yet, a ZPM?"

"I think I see where this is going," John said, shaking his head, "I don't think it will work."

"I agree with Major Sheppard," Teyla sighed, "He did not seem very pleased to meet us."

"Well John went and put a gun to his head!"

"It was the back of his neck."

"Same difference." McKay waved his finger again, as if trying to think, "Well, if he's stranded here... I was thinking if we could find a way to fix his ship... Maybe he could give us information, advance technology."

"And why do you think that?" John asked.

"If you were stranded on a planet, and someone offered to help you for information, wouldn't you?" McKay asked.

"Maybe, depends on if I trusted them or not." John said looking at McKay confused. "Oh, no. This kid pulled Jackie Chan style moves, I'm not going near him again."

"Well he probably won't talk to me, and you are the most..." McKay stopped, trying to think of a word.

"I can try talking to him," Teyla said, looking between the two arguing men.

"No way, Teyla," John said, turning to her, "It's too dangerous."

"I can take care of myself," she informed him, "and I don't see you jumping to the offer."

John looked over at Ford who shrugged, then at McKay who nodded. He finally looked back at Teyla. As if he would regret it, he too nodded. Teyla smiled.

"He went in that direction," John pointed, "We'll follow you as backup."

**xXxXx**

For how far or how long she had traveled, she wasn't sure. She did not feel threatened though. Her "backup" as they labeled themselves was following close behind. Close enough to be assistance, far enough away to not be a threat.

She didn't see why they insisted on doing it this way. In her opinion it would have been easier to have had them in a group. But, as McKay warned her, it would probably scare him away. So, reluctantly, she agreed.

Checking the Life Signs Detector, she frowned. The beep wasn't getting any closer. Not that it startled her.

'_He's leading me to somewhere he feels safe, somewhere to corner me.'_

Somehow, the thought didn't seem all that disturbing to her. If she had to earn his trust from a corner, then she was willing to do so. It would mean all the more to her.

Finally, the beep stopped moving.

Stopping also, she looked up from the small screen. In front of her was a large cliff wall, a dead end. If the point was to cage her, then he had definitely done that. She looked over her into the trees, seeing nothing.

Seeing nothing...

She checked the scanner again and then looked around.

He was missing.

Well, not really missing, he was still on the Life Sign Detector, and he should have been right in front of her. But he wasn't. He was missing. Invisible, maybe, but she should be able to hear him.

She took a few steps forward, and stretched her arm out. She only caught air in her outstretched fingers. Sighing, she realized she'd been played. She had probably been tracking some sort of large beast.

Still, that didn't make since. The scanner was set to humanoid life signs. She turned around and that was followed by a sharp intake of breath.

Standing before her was the one she had been tracking. His arm was stretched in front of him and in his hand was an odd looking gun. And it was pointed between her eyes. Pocketing the Life Sign Detector, she unclipped her gun and tossed it on the ground near him.

He eyed it, before looking at her again. She smiled kindly and raised her arms in front of her.

"I mean you no harm," she said, "My name is Teyla."

He didn't reply. Just gestured for her to back up until she was against the cliff wall. After eyeing her from head to toe, he sat down, gun still out. Teyla sighed, and sat down in front of him.

"How did you know I was here?" He asked finally, giving her a suspicious look, "You're not from the Federation are you?"

"One of our trackers picked up your ship a day ago," Teyla said, "Me and my team was sent to investigate it. We had no idea you were here. We thought it was an abandoned ship."

"Well it's not," he said harshly, "It's my ship."

"And you are stuck here?"

The gun was pointed at Teyla again, making her wonder what she said that had upset him. She wondered how long he had been alone. She bowed her head slightly, before smiling kindly at him again.

"I am sorry if I offended you," she apologized.

Noticing that she noticed the shaking of his hand, he lowered the gun, putting it on his lap. He licked his dry lips and brushed his bangs from his eyes.

"Your name... Teyla, was it?" he asked, watching her nod, "The ring you came from... You came from another side? Where does the ring lead?"

"The Stargate you mean?" Teyla asked, and he shrugged slightly, "We came through from Atlantis, the lost city of the Ancients." She watched him tense up at this, but she didn't comment. "The 'gate leads to many destinations. Millions. Before I went to Atlantis, I lived on a planet called Athosia."

"Atlantis..." he said, not all that interested in the rest of it, "do the Ancients still live there?"

"Not for a very long time."

"Shit."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Nothing. Why did you follow me anyways?"

"Well," Teyla said, trying to explain it.

'_We're trying to befriend you for your technology'_ didn't sound like it would work.

"I guess, we thought you could use our help," Teyla said, "if you really were stranded here."

"Help with what?" he asked, eyeing her suspiciously again.

"We have scientists who can fix your ship, or at least try to," she told him, "and there is food we can give you."

"My ship is fine and I don't need your food," he said hotly.

And his stomach chose the perfect time to rumble, she noted. He looked away. He was definitely stubborn, she noted. Like someone else she could name. Which reminded her, where were the others?

"Your friends are fine, all with guns pointed at me," he said, looking at her with an almost lazy arrogance.

"I see," Teyla said.

"If you want to help me," he said slowly, smirking, "why do you have guns pointed at me?"

"It was their idea, for my protection," the female explained, looking almost annoyed, "After what you did back there at the gate-"

"You started by pointing a blaster at me," he snorted.

"A blaster?"

Teyla gave him a confused look, not quite sure she had ever heard that particular phrase used on a gun before. He held his up and jerked his thumb over his shoulder in the direction of hers.

"Blasters," he said flatly, "though the one you head is rather... primitive."

"Maybe, but before Atlantis I was hunting with a bow."

"Even more primitive."

Teyla continued to smile, as if not completely irked by his comment. After all, he was saying the weapons were primitive, not her. The corner of his lip twitched, as if he was trying hard not to smile back at her.

"And for this help you offered me..." he began slowly, "What would I have to give you in return?"

Teyla looked at him, slightly shocked. That wasn't what she had expected him to ask. She watched as he traced his fingers along the metal bottom of the beam sword she had saw earlier, all the while aware of his eyes boring into her head.

"If it were up to me," Teyla said, "It would simply be to help because I could."

"But it's not, is it?" his voice had an ironic tone to it.

"My team members believe you may have some technology that we could use to help destroy the Wraith."

"Oh, Force." He cursed.

Teyla raised an eyebrow, unused to this particular form of cursing. He ran a hand through his hair, biting his lip. She waited patiently while he thought. She didn't want to rush him. She was trying to earn his trust after all.

"I don't think I'd have anything that would interest or help you," he said.

"Well, knowing your name would help me," she smiled.

He looked at her, raising an eyebrow as if trying to decide whether she was worthy of his name or not. After a moment, he nodded to himself.

"My name?" he asked, and she nodded. "Fine."

* * *

**A/N**- Woohoo! First full length chapter! I think, like The Promised Lands, this is going to have 6+ page chapters. You can get a lot more written into them, and then I have a reason for slacking off instead while I'm pretending to write.

W00t, w00t I tell you!

This has been brought to you by, _Cailean_! The amazing kick-ass female Jedi (wannabe)!


	3. Operation failure

**Stranded**

**A/N: **After a month, I've finally decided to update. Why? Because I'm in a very good mood and I just have to write something. That, and this looked kind of bored, sitting by itself. I mean, it is under reviewed. (smile)

But, the plot is finally starting to show through! Par-tay in Lord Elrond's Mouth! (Copy write quote, don't even think to steal it...)

Right... Hope this is good enough for those who did read it.

* * *

"My name is Anakin Skywalker," the male told Teyla.

"Anakin? I like the way it sounds," Teyla smiled.

"Yeah, well-"

"Teyla, come in," a black box and Teyla's waist buzzed, and the blaster was pointed at her once more, "You know that space ship? I think we've found it."

"You lied!" Anakin said, jumping up, "You just want my X-Wing!"

"No, it's not like that!" Teyla stood, holding her hands in front of her, but before she could continue she was shot in the side by the blaster and fell to the ground.

"Go to SithHell," he cursed, running in the direction of his ship.

A set of gunfire followed him part way, but it stopped after a moment. Who ever it was was more interested in Teyla having being shot. Not that Anakin could complain. That means there would only be two people to take care of when he got to his ship.

He skidded to a halt at the top of the cliff over looking his ship. He knelt down and saw one man sitting on the wing playing with the cords, the one he recognized as McKay, and the other was looking at his small blue droid.

He held his blaster, not sure if he should simply open fire on them. He could cause more damage to his ship then there was already. He cursed softly, and listened to them talk. Their ignorance amazed him.

"I don't think I get how it works," McKay said, "It doesn't run off crystals like most technology we've seen thus far."

"So what does it run off of?" the male who pointed a gun at him earlier asked.

"It works like a ship back home on Earth, even you could pilot this thing, Sheppard" McKay frowned.

"I'll have you know I can pilot lots of things," Sheppard replied crossly.

Anakin smirked, this could be interesting. They seemed to have no idea what was going on, but, they seemed to know how to fix his ship.

"It was definitely shot down by a Wraith Dart," McKay said after a moment, "Not too bad. Bad enough to be stuck here, but not to bad to fix."

"McKay, I doubt there is anything out there that you couldn't fix."

"You know, that's really kind of you. Having any luck with the little blue guy?"

"He seems to have shut himself off."

Anakin leaned closer to peer at his droid, who was indeed in some sort of sleeping mode. He slid his hand into his pocket, running his hand over the communicator. He could contact the droid, but the two humans would hear.

A smirk passed over his lips as a new thought occurred to him. Standing and gently brushing off his pants, he walked back in the direction of Teyla. After a moment he was back at the cliff ledge, watching the male take care of Teyla.

"Hi," Anakin said in a chipper voice, shooting the male in the chest as he turned to look at him, "Well, 'ello Teyla."

"Anakin, what are you doing?" she asked, holding her side.

He held up a finger to silence her, as he pulled out the communicator and turned it on. He let it buzz for a second before talking into it.

"Hello, McKay," he said, smirking, a gun pointed at Teyla. "I've just finished shooting your other two team members, hope you don't mind. But, I'd like to strike a deal with you, I know you can hear me, and I know you can talk back. Teyla's got one of those communicators at her waist. Don't hesitate to reply."

There was a moment of silence before Teyla's walkie-talkie buzzed and the second male- not McKay- replied.

"And who are you may I ask?"

"The name is Skywalker. And yours?"

"Major Sheppard. Now you mentioned a deal...?"

"Fix my ship, and I let Teyla live," he smirked, casting a glance at Teyla. "Oh, I suppose the other will live too. Try to come after me, and I'll know. I won't hesitate to kill the male."

"What you're talking about is-"

"Crazy? Well, you value your team, I value my ship. I call it a fair trade."

"Human life and a machine isn't a fair trade!"

He ignited his lightsabre, and walked over to the other male.

"Well, there are two of them."

"Don't kill Teyla or Ford!"

"Ford? Or Teyla? Agree to my terms, and I won't kill either of them."

There was a moment of silence, as if the two other men were deciding this was a good deal or not.

"Your teams' life is in the line," Anakin replied in an almost singsong voice. Not quite.

"Fine. But prove to us Teyla and Ford are okay, Skywalker."

Anakin walked over to Teyla, raising the speaker in front of her, blaster still pointed at her. He looked down at her and she swallowed.

"I am fine, Major Sheppard," Teyla said.

"And Ford?"

"He is... I'm not sure."

"He's still alive, the force is still with him," Anakin spoke into the communicator.

"What's the Force?"

"That doesn't matter, fix my ship and these two will live."

"We know where you are, we know how to find you. We can call reinforcements."

"I do not believe you could get me."

"And why do you say that, Skywalker?"

"Because I am a Jedi."

"Jedi? What's a Jedi?"

"Shut up McKay."

"Yeah, I agree with Skywalker. Stay quiet McKay. Why is your ship so important to you? Why risk your own life holding hostages?"

"This conversation is getting very _boring. _Either fix my ship or Ford dies. Your choice."

Anakin pocketed the communicator, walked a distance away and examined a cliff wall. After a moment he looked over at Teyla, a half curious look in his eyes and a half lazy look.

"You can walk?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"Help me move him," Anakin said flatly, "We are moving."

Teyla walked over to Anakin and the two lifted Lieutenant Ford between them. The young Jedi pointed in the direction they needed to go, not saying anything. Teyla watched him in silence.

**xXxXx**

"Do you really think Skywalker will do it?" McKay asked, looking at Sheppard nervously, "Kill them I mean?"

"How should I know?" Sheppard asked, trying to keep his voice calm even though he wasn't himself.

"Well, I don't know," McKay said, "He seems like the kind of person you'd become friends with."

"I would never become friends with someone who threatened to kill another person," Sheppard rounded on McKay, standing at his full height and glaring down.

"Don't get mad at me," McKay said in a meek voice.

Sheppard shook his head, and nodded. "We need to report back to base... Tell Weir what happened."

"And what do you think she will say? Fix the ship or go after them?"

"Go after them!"

"No, that's what you want her to say."

Sheppard turned to glare at McKay, who was looking crossly back. He stood up and began pacing, thinking, listening as McKay rambled his thoughts on how they would fix the ship. After a moment, he stopped.

"Do you think he'll really kill them?" he asked McKay, sounding worried now.

"The best we can do is hope not," McKay replied, shrugging slightly, "I mean we know nothing about him."

"I was kind of hoping you wouldn't say that..." Sheppard mumbled, "Come on, we need to contact Atlantis..."

**xXxXx**

"Great," Weir mumbled, rubbing her temple.

Sheppard had just called in, reporting that Ford and Teyla were taken hostage. He was questioning what he should do. And for a moment, Weir wasn't sure what to say. It would be easy to just fix the ship, but, it wasn't fair to Teyla and Ford to leave him in this person's- Skywalker she thought his name was, hands.

"I'm sending in a back up team to work on the ship," she replied, hitting the button. "Give them five minutes to prepare. Major Sheppard- I want you and Doctor McKay to go after and try to rescue Teyla and Ford. Do not let them be hurt."

"Yes, ma'am," Sheppard's replied buzzed through, and she wondered if he was glad that was the answer.

"No, no, I don't think I should go... I need to work on the ship..." McKay said, almost desperate to get out of the idea of following a madman.

"I'm sorry McKay, I'm not sending Sheppard in alone and we don't have any soldiers to spare with this epidemic going around," Weir replied, almost sadly.

There was a moment of silence.

"Fine," McKay sighed.

"And Major?" Weir said.

"Yes, Elizabeth?"

"Good luck."

He didn't reply, but she wasn't almost positive he was smirking on the other side of the gate. She watched as it went down. They would re-open it when the backup team was ready to go through.

"You," Weir said, frowning, looking at a young techie, "Inform the good scientists to get the jumper bay and that they have a ship to fix."

"Yes, ma'am," came the chipper reply.

Weir smiled. This was definitely not her week.

* * *

**A/N**- Woohoo! Let's see, Ani threatening to kill, an epidemic in Atlantis and... A new techie? What's the world coming too? 


End file.
